


Lillian Lies

by winterlace



Category: Supernatural, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prostitution, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlace/pseuds/winterlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly is gone. In more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lillian Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by "Lillian Lies" by Youth Group. Lyrics throughout.

_Lillian lies to avoid awkward questions_  
 _Looks to the sky for intervention_  
 _But she can't avoid judgmental compassion_  
 _In the void_

~*~

 

She remembers the day she first witnessed Aaron belting Logan. Literally. The door to Aaron’s study wasn’t quite closed. She remembers that day quite clearly. She didn’t think… She never thought…

She couldn’t think.

Everybody knows how much Lilly Kane loved danger. And exactly how much danger loves Lilly.

How they would have laughed at her now. Living out of a duffle bag. Struggling most nights to find somewhere to sleep. Buses, trains, everywhere and anywhere. Just to get away. Just to get away.

~*~

_She puts on her face, makes it a brave one_  
 _Gets herself a seat on an interstate greyhound_  
 _When everything's gone at least you've got nothing_  
 _That holds on_

~*~

 

When she was desperate she took her turn at tricks. At first it was exciting. The seduction, the looks, the money for sex. Men desperate for her. Wanting her. It wasn’t until she realized none of these men wanted her. She wasn’t special to them. They just wanted the sex and someone willing enough to give it up.

That’s exactly what she had been to Aaron. A little flight of fancy. A little bit of danger. A pretty face and a willing pussy.

She’s discovered a use to alcohol of that besides to piss off her parents. To forget. To forget the innocent bewilderment of Veronica Mars, that last night…

~*~

“Hide them Veronica. Hide them.”

“Lilly what’s going on? What’s happening? Where are you going?”

“Veronica listen to me.” Lilly grasps those shoulders. “Veronica… hide the tapes. Make sure no one can find them. I’m in some trouble. Big trouble. Squeal like a pig and run away kind of trouble. Hide them, and forget about them. I’ll come back. I promise.”

She pulls her tightly against herself. Feeling the last warmth of their friendship. “Never forget me, Veronica Mars.”

~*~

“… buy you a drink?”

He’s exactly the type you’d expect in this small country town bar. He’s grubby, tattered around the edges… and unusually devilishly handsome. Short dirty blonde hair, sparkling eyes… a devil may car attitude. Oh she liked him… she definitely likes him.

“Sure,” Lilly flicks her long blonde hair over her shoulder and smiles seductively, “why not?”

He sits down beside her, motioning for the bartender. “A vodka sunrise for the pretty blonde.”

“My favorite.” Lilly murmurs. He winks at her.

“So… what’s your name, Beautiful? Or should I just stick to calling you that?”

Lilly inwardly sighs. She knows this. This she can handle. Flirting is second nature. Escaping a psychotic b-grade actor cross-country is not something she can deal with. But this… this is familiar.

“Lilly.”

He holds out his hand. “Dean.”

And they shake.

“Where are you from Lilly?”

She shrugs and continues to smile secretively, “Around. What about you… Dean?”

“Here and there.”

~*~

_She curls herself up, rests her head on the window_  
 _Sees her face in the trees suspended in limbo_  
 _When everything's gone at least you've got nothing_  
 _That holds on_

~*~

 

She smiled to herself. Had she stumbled onto the very incantation of herself? He had the look of someone who didn’t stay in one place to long. And something as so devastating to suggest that he had, had a brush with death… a sleepy sort of chill that was hidden underneath the charm. His eyes were the eyes that stared out from whatever dirty mirror she saw herself in. Eyes that had seen too much and had grown old before their time.

She finds herself laughing at his jokes, intrigued by his stories. She finds herself edging closer and closer to something that she hadn’t been close to in a long time.

“Want to get out of here?” She suggests.

He’s all too eager to comply.

He’s staying in the seediest motel in town. It’s almost as seedy as the bus station she planned on sleeping at. He’s gentle. She hate’s gentle. She let’s her teeth sink into his shoulder as she rips off his shirt… the buttons tearing away from the material and bouncing around the room.

He’s surprised by that, but doesn’t play china doll with her anymore. And Lilly loves it more than anything Aaron fucken Echolls gave her. More than anything she can remember. But life in Neptune to her was almost a dream now. She can’t even remember the last time she had sex for the sake of having sex.

She’s surprised when she wakes up alone, the stained and worn sheets wrapped around her lithe body. Was she dumb enough to think he would stay? She doesn’t want to admit it but there’s a little voice in her head that tells her she is.

~*~

_You’re a stranger in a country town_  
 _The kids all stare, the cars slow down_  
 _You didn't think you'd be so dumb_  
 _To just grab a hold of whatever came along_

~*~

 

She has a long shower before she dresses. Grabbing some of the mini bottles of alcohol in the bar fridge. Swiping some chips and chocolate as well. She sneaks out of the room and away from the motel before anyone sees her, but sashays her way down the streets to the station.

Wolf whistles and stares follow her as usual. She winks at them or blows them a kiss but never slows down enough for them to talk to her. All they see is a hot blonde with porcelain skin and a tight green summer dress on walking with seduction and confidence down a dirty street. They won’t remember her. They won’t whisper her name to the night sky. They won’t ever see her for what she truly is.

If she looks closely her name now all she sees is the lie. Lilly Kane was a lie.

She buys her next ticket to another no name town. Another hopeless place exactly like the last. She doesn’t believe in her own fabulousness now. Her bus doesn’t leave for another hour. She waits but she’s bored so she decides to check her email at the internet café. It’s the first time she does so since she left Neptune.

Logan sent her articles from the local paper. “Sheriff Mars Sacked. Unable to find billionaire Heiress, Lilly Kane.” And “Aaron Echolls Makes It Personal. He will do whatever he can to find missing Heiress.”

Typical of Aaron, she thinks angrily. Makes all about him. Before she knows it. It’s time for her to leave. Boarding the bus she wishes she was going home. Home to Veronica Mars and Logan… home even to Donut, her dad… and maybe even Celeste. She misses Dick Casablancas and snotty Madison Sinclair. She misses Pirate Pride, even those bad pep squad uniforms, and sometimes Weevil.

~*~

_You’re a stranger in a country town_  
 _The kids all stare, the cars slow down_  
 _You didn't think you'd be so dumb_  
 _To just grab a hold of whatever came along_

~*~

 

Almost two years later she’s standing in a cemetery over looking the ocean. She’d forgotten how the sea breeze felt and tasted. Her long black hair is trailing out behind her. She’s not Lilly Kane now… barely a flower… much older than she appears; only her eyes give her away.

“Ahhhh Veronica Mars… you die and so the secret dies with you.”

It’s painful standing by her best friends’ grave, knowing that Veronica died in a bus crash. Knowing that she hadn’t been there. That she should have been. That Lilly Kane would have been on that stupid field trip and she would have joined Veronica Mars in a watery grave.

She doesn’t realise she’s being approached till it’s too late. She hears the rustle of a bouquet of flowers being placed tenderly on the grave. She remains facing the ocean, praying silently that this person, and dear God, let it not be a bereaved Keith Mars, would pay their respects silently and leave.

She’d never been lucky these last two years.

“Who are you?” The voice is rough and the syllables are laced with sorrow, but the tone is demanding. It sends shivers down her spine. And flashes of a life long lost.

She doesn’t reply.

A hand grips her above the elbow and yanks her around, she spins wildly yet within she’s the calm of the storm. She pairs the grip, the feel of the hands against her skin, to the tone and knows.

“Lilly?”

He’s wide-eyed. Shocked. A lot for a boy, or maybe a man now, who had seen too much in his short life. She’d read about his mother jumping from the bridge. About his trail for the murder of Felix Tombs. About the PHCers and the 09er’s war. About the arrest of Aaron Echolls on the charge of assault of a minor. Poor, poor Logan. All alone. Her parents had moved to the Naper house, taking Donut with them. He had no one left.

Not even Veronica.

“Lilly?”

Had he so instantly forgotten the unforgettable Lilly Kane? Well, she had.

She tries vainly to muster up some of the old Lilly Kane charm, but there wasn’t much there.

“Forgotten me already, lover?” Inwardly she cringes, the words are empty and weak.

“Where have you been?” His stare is accusing. She knows exactly what he’s thinking. It’s exactly what she’s been thinking; Where the hell have you been Lilly Kane? We NEEDED you. Veronica needed you.

She looks away. Lilies… lilies on the grave, he had brought lilies. Jesus Christ. Tears are falling and she can’t remember the last time she cried.

She pulls away. She’s shaking violently and feels sick with something that’s been suppressed for far too long. She’s lost. She’s lost everything.

“Lilly… you lied.” She hears him say. She swallows painfully then nods. Her soft reply, “I know.” Lost on the wind forever.

 

~*~

_Houses slip by, the clouds are so low_  
 _The sky doesn't cover, it swallows_


End file.
